


lover

by nadajo



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-21 17:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadajo/pseuds/nadajo
Summary: 大肉 双性堍 卡带七年之痒 斑带修罗场 带朱迪玩





	1. Chapter 1

“啊…啊……顶到了”

微微麦色的肌肤因布满汗水而显得格外润泽可口，一双肌肉流畅的长腿，微微分开，提起，再向里收紧。

“啊…嗯…要到了，啊！”

跨在男人肩上的大腿肌肉猛然抽紧，高高翘起的阴茎几乎贴上自己的小腹，下方那个不属于男性的小穴鼓胀、收缩着，然后绞紧不断在肉逼里戳刺的巨根。

“obito…”男人在高潮前几乎是喟叹地叫出身下人的名字，死死扣着带土腰腹的手臂爆出明显的线条，昭示着男人克制表情下的情动。

……

“卡卡西，你弄疼我了”宇智波带土餍足地伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，得了便宜还卖乖。

其实带土承认跟旗木卡卡西做爱真的很爽，这男人长着一根和他性冷淡外表不相符的大鸡巴，每次都能戳得他情难自禁。

包括今天卡卡西那根东西满满当当地填进来，操得他前前后后的去了好几次，前后两张小嘴现在都吐着精液微微红肿着。

“卡卡西，把你的东西拔出去”带土抬起自己的大长腿，故意边说边用右脚趾磨蹭着卡卡西的胸膛，一副欠操的样。

“带土，你昨晚在哪里。”

没有往常性事中的调情蜜语，也不是询问的口气，更像是质问。

察觉到卡卡西罕见的压抑怒气，带土细细的眉先皱着，又挑起。

奇了怪，旗木卡卡西上次生气是哪辈子的事?带土一直以为三十岁后的卡卡西已经参了悟，本就色素稀薄的脸上表情更是寡淡，整天笑眯眯跟个活佛似的。  
要不是那根阴茎还总在自己体内生龙活虎，他真以为这人要出家。

带土想着有些好笑地勾起唇，没打算搭理这个在性事中有些突兀的无聊问题。

无所谓地收蜷起自己的双腿，下面小穴收缩起来，想把体内的那根棒子排出去。

“带土，你别这样……”卡卡西似是有些挫败又无可奈何，微肿的眼皮耷拉着，好像连抬起眼睫的力气都随着慢慢滑出带土下体的阴茎失去了。

宇智波带土一直最见不得的就是卡卡西现在这个死样子，看着身上男人垂下眼皮，情动时总是握紧自己的手掌也无措地垂在腿边，细看还微微颤抖着，好似无处安放。

一股没来由的怒气从胸口直冲到头，带土却听见自己阴沉又轻佻的声音：“昨晚我在宇智波斑的床上，卡卡西。”

我是分割线——

“怎么着，是旗木卡卡西那小子昨天没把你喂饱，看见鸡巴急得跟孩子见着娘似的”

斑带着皮手套抚弄着带土短刺的发尾，另一只手把着带土的下颌调整着角度，方便自己的性器狠狠顶上喉间的软肉。

带土本来正前后摇晃着脑袋专心吞吐着斑身下的肉根，听到卡卡西的名字一时不察走了个神，谁成想没收好的牙齿咯到了嘴里这祖宗的“棍子”。

不好，要遭。

带土犹犹豫豫地不敢抬头看宇智波斑的脸色，脑袋里就来来回回想着“口交不规范，亲人两行泪”，卡卡西早知道上午就不赌气多吃两口你做的红豆糕了…

“呜呜呜!咳额…”这厢还没等带土伤感完，斑带着手套的手直接卸了他的下颌，猛得压住后脑，一根粗长的性器简直要捅进带土肺里去。

……

斑高潮的时候发出舒服的喟叹，好歹还没直接射到带土嘴里，心情好得甚至还温柔地帮带土安回了下巴。

看着被自己捅得满脸泪痕、喉咙嘶哑，半晌都抬不起头的带土，宇智波斑早就死到下辈子的良心突然又回光返照了一下，贴心的帮带土点了支烟以表达自己舐犊之情。

……

昏暗的屋里，斑看带土靠在床边上静静吸着烟，在一片烟雾缭绕里眼神难得有些落寞，“你和那卡卡西到底怎么回事?”

又听斑提起卡卡西的名字，带土突然狠嘬了口烟嘴，然后跟谁较劲似的把那口烟气憋在肺里，半晌才喘着从口鼻齐齐冒出：“别跟我提他，旗木卡卡西就是个大垃圾。”

斑半是嗤笑半是揶揄地斜了带土一眼：“那怎么不早分手，你俩到现在也还没断吧?”说着就开始动手动脚，掐住带土屁股上浑圆的股肉。

带土翻个身避开斑摸向自己后穴的手指，“没到那份上，我只是不在乎了，和他什么关系都无所谓。”

“是吗”斑敷衍应和着，满心满眼早钻到带土昨天被卡卡西操得微肿屁眼里去了。

皱着眉捉住斑已经插进后穴的手指，“我说你能不能把手套取了，偶尔也操操我前面。”

…………………………

带土用舌头顶了顶刚被斑抽打的口腔内壁，“宇智波斑我告诉你，你要想搞男人别来找我，有本事你就去操千手柱间。”

“你再说一遍?”斑撑起身，去了手套的右手掐住带土肿起的脸颊，他的表情因那个男人的名字而微微扭曲着。

脸上的压力骤增，痛得带土睁不开眼，但仍不甘示弱地扬起脸顶住斑施暴的右手，紧咬着牙根，崩起的下颌显出紧张的弧线“没错，我他妈就是一不男不女的怪物，你要是觉得搞不惯咋俩趁早断!”

“哼…真难看啊，带土”

两人对视中斑突然恶劣地勾起唇角，微扬的眼角睥睨着被按在床上一丝不挂的带土，发出一声嗤笑，“宇智波带土，在我面前最好收起你要死要活的自我恶感，说实话也不怎么可爱。”

从这场性事开始斑也就只拉开了下体的裤链，轻描淡写地整理好着装，斑捡起自己来时扔在地毯上的西装外套径直向门厅走去，迈出几步背对着带土道：“至少，差不多也有要点三十岁的成年男性的自觉。”

带土蓦得死死揪住手边的那块床单，报复似的扬声向斑喊道：“宇智波斑，你觉得我很可怜？要不要我帮你回忆回忆千手柱间结婚那天你的丑相?哈哈哈哈…呜额!”

没给带土说完的机会，斑转身疾步掐住带土脖子，原本搭在手臂上的外套绳索似的绞住带土的双臂，眸中射出凌厉的杀气“看来你上面这张嘴也就只有在含着男人鸡巴的时候才稍显可爱”

带土即使被掐得脸色泛起青紫也向斑艮起脖子，眼中带着一种自我毁灭的决绝“有种…你现在…就…掐…死我”

带土这幅不管不顾的光棍做法让斑有些错愕，他眯起眼睛仔细打量着带土，手里的力气却并不放松。

直到带土脸色因为窒息眼白上翻，喉咙里发出嚇嗬的气音时，宇智波斑才卸了掐住带土的力气，松开手取回自己外套，“宠物的叛逆也要有个限度，这次只是个警告。”

“咳…咳咳……咳”带土大口喘息着，赤裸的胸膛剧烈起伏，生理性的泪水顺着眼睑滑落，只觉得眼前还在一阵阵发昏。

斑优雅地直起身坐在床沿边，单手撑着脸颊上下打量着带土这幅凄惨模样，眼中突然闪过一丝狡黠，像猫咪玩弄老鼠似的附下身，在带土耳边轻轻吹着气，低声说道。

“你在外面这么骚，你说旗木卡卡西知道了会怎么想呢？哦，或许他会认为是你另一种任性的可爱?”

带土紧攥着拳，目光落在窗外伸出的一截开败的梅花上，“老头子你不觉得你今天的话有点多了吗？”

“哼”宇智波斑披上西装外套，恶劣地笑了一声，并不置可否。

带土依旧浑身赤裸地躺在床上，侧耳听着斑的脚步渐行渐远，突然身体一阵痉挛打了个冷颤。

不由地将身体蜷缩起来，抬起双臂环住自己，盯着惨白天花板上的一抹灰迹，心里想着：今天的冬天，可真冷啊……


	2. 卡带初夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文无关，回忆卡带初夜

和卡卡西交换完一个深吻，带土腰身已经软了一半，双腿不自觉的微微开合，渴求着身上的银发男人给予自己更多的疼爱。

感知到带土微微的颤抖，卡卡西不断用自己的唇手抚慰着他的全身，从额头眉间到唇边的伤痕，从敏感的耳珠颈侧到浑圆饱满的胸膛乳头，从柔韧的腰身到幽密的臀缝。

卡卡西用手掌稳稳地托起带土的腰腹，向带土身下的小穴埋下头去，满怀爱怜的舔开那湿漉漉的花瓣。

带土的阴阜因高涨的情欲而微肿着，粉嫩的花唇边两侧肥厚的嫩肉在两边鼓起，淡淡稀疏的毛发贴在上面。

卡卡西的舌尖轻轻触到上面，嘴里呼出的热气覆盖在着带土全身最敏感刺激的部位，让他整个人都僵硬了。他感觉到卡卡西在仔细唆着自己那处的嫩肉，连带着整个花穴都为之翕动着。

“卡……卡卡西，好奇怪……我好奇怪啊”身下酥麻的触感和羞耻让带土整个人都蒙上了一层薄红，他忍不住地揪住卡卡西头顶的发尾，一时也不知道自己是想阻止卡卡西还是想让他给予自己更多的快感。

“带土觉得难受吗？还是舒服呢？”听到带土语无伦次的声音，即使抓住自己银发的手指软弱无力，卡卡西还是驯服的停下了舔抵的动作，轻声向带土询问着。

随着卡卡西话语呼出的热气一阵阵地打在带土鼓起的阴蒂上，带土感觉自己身下的小穴又吐出了一股粘稠的淫水，我要坏掉了……带土感觉自己的鼻子开始发酸，一阵说不上的恐慌和委屈涌上心头，“卡…卡卡西，我是不是很奇怪，你会讨厌我吗？”

卡卡西抬起头，看到带土带着薄雾的黑眼睛充满信任和依赖，等待着自己的回应，他胸中一下涌起潮水般的欢喜和爱怜。用手轻拢住带土泫然欲泣的大眼睛，轻声贴着带土的耳边说，“怎么会?”

握起带土的手掌将它贴在自己心房的位置，“带土有感受到吗？我对你的爱恋，在这里已经满满的涨着，快装不下了。”

“卡卡西?”带土错愕的看着卡卡西，感觉到自己眼眶中又涌上温热湿润的液体。

该死自己好像又想哭了，笨蛋卡卡西就知道惹我哭。

“obito，请相信我，我请求你可怜我，让我爱你，把自己交给我可以吗？”

带土微低下头错开眼睛，不敢看着卡卡西，听到自己一阵扑通扑通剧烈的心跳。

“带土，你愿意吗？”卡卡西意外固执地紧攥着带土的手掌贴住自己心口，脸上的表情坚毅而平静，仔细看才能发现他的喉结因为剧烈紧张而微微发紧，上下滑动着。

“愿…愿意吧”带土的耳朵红的滴血，小声濡囁着说。

“带土……”卡卡西有些挫败的垂下肩，握着带土的手掌也渐渐放松了力气，“带土要是觉得讨厌我的话其实不用勉强自己，我的心情并不重要，我都没关系的”银发的男人去了面罩的俊秀脸庞舒展成一张温柔的笑脸，弯弯的月牙形眉眼旁却带有一丝不可细查的落寞。

看着这样的卡卡西带土感觉自己心里有种说不出的难受，故意双手搂住卡卡西的脖颈猛地拉进，将彼此的胸膛狠狠撞在一起，高声说：“我说我愿意，果然是笨卡卡啊，连人说话都听不懂。”

一时相顾无言，卡卡西和带土都感受着彼此剧烈的心跳。两人深深凝视着，不知是谁先开始抑或是都情之所至，两张口四片唇又紧紧地黏在了一起，交换了一个天荒地老的绵长深吻。

直至耗尽了肺里的全部空气，两人才恋恋不舍地分开相贴的唇瓣。

在一室熨帖温情的空气中，卡卡西将自己的下颌搭在带土颈侧轻声说：“谢谢你，带土。”

这个姿势带土看不见卡卡西脸，但他听到了一声卡卡西没掩饰住的哽咽。

卡卡西这个笨蛋，不要什么都一个人独自承受啊，带土紧紧回拥住怀中的男人，说：“其实我也最喜欢笨卡卡了，所以在我面前偶尔任性一点也没问题的。”

“嗯…好。”

“那就这么说定了，笨蛋卡卡西。”

“就这么说定了，吊车尾的。”

所以到这先拉个灯?本来一心只想搞黄色，写着写着开始温情起来，唉，这可咋办嘛？

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斑带初H

斑带初H

即使嘴上再怎么强硬，带土脸边耳后还是染上了羞耻的红晕。幸好斑没有吝于用自己的手指沾了沐浴露来给他润滑，小旅馆配给的廉价浴液散出刺鼻的香精味，里里外外涂满他的后穴，下身进出的粗糙触感让他不停倒抽冷气。

只是几根手指自己就被玩弄得双腿发软，斑的食中二指在体内恶趣味地狠狠张合几次再抽出，就不再有下一步动作。男人大马金刀地半躺在旅馆床单泛黄的小床上，恶劣地挑起眉盯着身上的少年，就像等着上门服务的嫖客。

带土咬咬牙，抬臀跨坐在斑腰上，伸出右手摸索着把住男人的性器，自行调整着方便进入的角度。随着重力被面对面深深插入的感觉让带土一下子涨红脸，撇着头不敢正视斑的脸。

双手撑着男人的坚硬结实的胸肌，带土配合着体内的律动上下扭腰迎合。体内的坚硬肉棒有力顶动着，斑故意松松地扶着他的腰，手上并不怎么用力，男人突如其来的一个深挺总让带土没法维持平衡。

斑却不放过他，这男人在性事中自己渐渐得了趣，就着这姿势只把带土面朝下紧紧按住，在身下人体内的性器狠狠转了个圈，初次承欢的带土无法承受地大声呻吟反抗起来。也只是被斑捂在被褥里缚住双臂，反复大力贯穿，带土只能被动上下摇晃着，声音破碎地啜泣。

“啊...轻点...求你...嗯...啊啊啊...受不了了...轻......”少年光裸的大腿大张，挺翘的臀高高翘起被掐出一片青紫的痕迹，后阴蹊跷之间早就一片糜红，被肏得烂熟通红的穴肉还在努力吞吃男人的巨物。

斑揉捏玩弄着掌下两坨饱满弹性的臀肉，一会把玩着两片臀瓣用力向里挤压，给以自己的性器紧致的快感；一会又狠狠瓣开，大开大合地草弄起身下的肉穴。

带土的花穴也因为男人强悍持久的戳弄几度溃堤，期间无人慰藉也淅淅沥沥地高潮泄身了好几次，斑更加用力地操开带土因高潮而痉挛抽紧的肉壁。

“啊....肏得好深....撑得好涨.....啊.....慢一点.....求求你..........唔.....”斑精悍腰身上两道战斗留下疤痕随着他挺身的动作而微微变形，常年的战斗让他的持久度和力度都远超常人，他每次抽插又深又重，全根没入，又大又凸的龟头狠狠刮擦着带土深处的软肉。

原本青涩的带土现在已经被斑完全操开，也开始体会到这情事中的快乐。带土的腰早已软得一塌糊涂，感觉自己的穴口被这持续不停，强有力的肏干拍打地越发濡湿充血起来。 强韧的性器长驱直入下，次次碾压过肠壁深处都让他的身体向过电一样抽搐。

“啊......啊.....啊......”带土已经被肏得已经说不出完整的话，身上男人有力的顶撞在他的肠道深处戳刺敲击着，疯狂的快感让他失去自我，仿佛完全成为男人泄欲的性玩具一般。

…………………………

斑满足了三次才停下来。

此时的带土眼前模糊，不稳地张着口唇，大口喘气，下身也已经被男人操的肿胀起来，涨涨地刺痛着，生理性的泪水淌湿了半个枕头。

骑乘的姿势让初尝性爱的少年很辛苦，腿发着酸，腰也软了，懵着头在男人腰上恍惚了半天，才用手撑着，从斑腰上抬高身体。

餍足的斑也难得好耐心地等着带土在自己身上缓过神来，自己也知道这是把这人肏狠了，但是带土青涩身体的味道出乎他意料的好，让他刚才也不禁失控起来

男人的性器慢慢从体内抽离，带出一股股男人堵在体内滑腻的精液，屈辱的羞耻感让带土脊背有些发抖，只觉得身上有些微的发凉。

从头到尾，自己完全是奴隶一样的服侍姿态。不管是自己坐到男人身上扭着腰，还是男人完全不顾自己的哀求纵情狠狠用性器鞭挞自己。

斑，我对你来说，宇智波带土对你来说，算是什么呢？

带土心里动摇得厉害，又空又慌，忍不住抬头看斑，想在一向狠厉的男人脸上找到些能让自己安心的东西。

对上斑撑着脸侧打量自己的目光，只从男人如往常一般高傲的眼角眉梢找到一丝混着轻视的呷昵。

带土心中一凛，原本因性事火热的身体完全冷了下来。

独自忍者腰腿间的酸痛，带土踉跄走进浴室把自己冲洗干净， 把手指深插进自己的后穴，引导着男人的精液流出。

在一片水气里看见镜子中被玩弄的浑身青紫的肉体，强烈的自我憎恶感让带土插在自己体内的手指越加粗暴起来，动作间不小心狠狠戳到敏感的软肉，带土哆嗦着咬紧自己的下唇，静静站在水流底下，大颗大颗的泪珠混着砸到地面……

tbc


End file.
